


Comfort in the arms of strangers

by lilbitchdietcoke



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm going to attempt to pair Nancy with someone from every game but nothing weird or creepy, Ned who?, bisexual nancy drew, noncanon pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbitchdietcoke/pseuds/lilbitchdietcoke
Summary: Nancy Drew has been called a bit of a flirt. She can't help it if she's charmed by strangers.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/various
Kudos: 2





	Comfort in the arms of strangers

She slumps into the plush diner stool, plopping her elbows on the counter and letting out a deep sigh she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Rough day?” his smooth tenor breaks through her clouded thoughts. 

“You could say that.” 

He leans in close, and whips his rag over his shoulder. He lowers his voice, and from how they’re positioned she can feel his voice reverb on the counter. “Anything happen with the case?” 

She lowers her head in her hands and sighs again. She focuses on the feeling of the cool, sticky counter, hard against her elbows. “No, Daryl,” she says into the counter. 

“Well you’re super close, right? We know who did it, it’s just...finding the guy.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, waiting for a response. “Hey what’s the stress for? You’ve done this before right?”

“Yeah, petty crimes and thefts maybe. I’ve never...solved a murder before.” Her voice is quiet, so soft she barely recognizes it. 

“I’d say you’re doing a pretty great job so far.” She looks up then. His eyes peer into hers, deep blue and trusting. She can’t believe she ever suspected he was capable of killing someone. There’s a quiet moment between the two, unspoken but not uncomfortable. He breaks the silence. “I think you need a milkshake.”

It’s...not what she expected him to say. “What?” 

“Chocolate or Vanilla? Wait, don’t tell me. You’re definitely a Vanilla Girl.” He stops in his tracks, chuckling slightly at his innuendo. For the first time all day she cracks a genuine smile at his awkwardness. He fixes up her shake, an enormously oversized concoction in a glass as big as her torso. He presents it to her with a flourish, then piles it high with whipped cream, pouring it out in mounds until she’s in a fit of giggles and begging him to stop. He grins at her, full of charm but genuine affection. 

“Thanks,” she says. It’s for more than just the milkshake. 

He pulls out 2 straws and 2 spoons and notices her questioning look. “I promise I’m not pulling a move...but you’re not really going to finish that by yourself are you?” 

She laughs again and he leans across the counter, popping his straw into the pile of whipped cream and giving her a wink. She tilts her head, looking at him, analyzing her next move. He wordlessly raises an eyebrow. She leans over, just a couple of extra inches across the counter, and plants a soft kiss against his cheek. Neither of them can hide the blushes rising on their cheeks.


End file.
